Hero
by DancerInTheDark101
Summary: 'What is a Hero' by Matt Mason. The youngest of the Mason family wonders what a hero really is. [Set slightly in the future]


**Wow, I've been absent for quite some time… This little oneshot spawned from a vid I did to the song 'Hero' by Skillet. It's short, but I hope you like it. **

**Check out my vid if you want to as well. I'd love to hear from you guys if you like it, or don't like it… :) My username (on youtube) is the same as here. **

* * *

**H.E.R.O**

DancerInTheDark101

* * *

'What is a Hero?' by Matt Mason. The youngest of the Mason family wonders what a hero really is.

* * *

"_What is a hero?"_

_Matt Mason stared at the paper in front of him, pencil poised above the slightly dirty and crumpled sheet _

What makes someone a hero? Do they have to do something extra special to be labelled as one? If that's the case, then everyone I know is a hero.

My dad, and brothers; Hal and Ben are all heroes. Captain Weaver, Dai, Jamil, Anthony, Jimmy, Maggie and even Pope are heroes, and not to mention Dr. Glass (Anne) and Lourdes.

Every one of them has done something extra special, at least to me. Dad and the others all go out and fight to keep us alive, Captain Weaver has to make some hard decisions about the fate of all of us (I know I wouldn't want that job) and Anne and Lourdes save people's lives every day. They patch us up when we're hurt; tend to us when we're sick. Anne also saved my brother. She took the harness off him and gave him back to us.

I remember before the aliens came, people always talked about soldiers that died in war as heroes. Is that all you have to do to become a hero? Die?

Since the war started I've known a lot of people who have died. And they were heroes long before that… Jimmy was only a kid when he died. He wasn't the first person I'd known to die since the war started, but it stuck with me for years afterwards. I don't know why – I wasn't even that close to him; that was Ben – but I'll never, ever, forget Jimmy Boland. Maybe it was because he was Ben's only friend, maybe it was because Jimmy had done stuff I always wished I'd had the guts to do. I don't think I'll ever know.

But I don't think that's all that makes a hero. Just the other day a little girl was killed when Skitter's ambushed us. She was only five. I was with her when she died. She didn't cry and she didn't even look scared, even though she knew what was happening. She held on, right to the end, a brave smile plastered on her face. To me – _that_ is a hero. This girl, Hope, hadn't even been born when the aliens invaded. She'd never held a gun, never fought in the war, yet she fought to live, to continue living, even when she knew there was no hope.

A hero isn't always someone who goes off and fights for the others; a hero isn't just someone who dies in the war; everyone has a hero inside of them. The civilians, who cook and clean and try to keep life as normal as possible are heroes; the children, who smile and laugh and keep everyone's spirits up when life is looking bleak are all heroes. The leaders, who fight and discuss the hard decisions, are heroes, doing a job no one else would like to do; the doctors are heroes, who stave away sickness and treat the wounded, keeping us alive to the best of their ability. And the soldiers are heroes, going off to fight the war that seems to have no end, fighting for the living and fighting for the dead, fighting to keep our world _ours_.

I got called a hero today. I'm not sure why. I was just doing my job. But it made me wonder why people were so enamoured with 'heroes'. Couldn't they see that they were one too?

We're all heroes in my eyes.

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

_We're in the fight of our lives,_

_And we're not ready to die._

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_

_I've got a hero,_

_I've got a hero,_

_Livin' in me._

-Hero; Skillet

* * *

**Did you like? Please review! Who else is extremely excited for Season 3!? XD**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Dancer xx**


End file.
